My HeArT bElOnGs To YoU!
by ALICE LOVES SAM
Summary: Its 10 months since Kane left. Kirsty is just about over him. She is going out with Seb but her heart will always belong with Kane. So when Kane comes back, what will happen?Who will she choose?Is there any going back to the past?
1. No going back!

Kirsty sat on her bed. It had been 10 months since Kane had left and she was just beginning to get over him. Every now and then she still had visions of him coming back and taking her in his arms and running away and having a life happily ever after!!She dreamt of him sometimes, and was usually daydreaming about him in classes which made her fall behind!! Although she was going out with Seb, her heart would always lie with Kane!  
  
She heard a knock on the door, it was Jade. She came in and sat down on Kirstys bed.  
  
"How are you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine!You?" Kirsty replied. They always done this: acted like they were little again.  
  
"Im very well thank you!" Jade laughed. She gave her sister tight squeeze. "Hey, im going to the Diner now, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Ok, sure!" Kirsty said. Jade began to put on her best clothes.  
  
"Why are you putting your best clothes on?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Well one must look beautiful for her boyfriend Kirst, I would have thought you knew that!" Jade giggled. Kirsty just looked at her twin, she had second thoughts. She had had one of those bad days at school, one of those days where she couldn't stop thinking about Kane!  
  
"Jade........i don't think ill go to the Diner, I think ill give it a miss today. I just wanna go on a run by myself!" Kirsty said.  
  
"Wats up. Seb will be dying to spend time with you!" Jade replied  
  
"Im fine. I just need some time.....alone.Just to get my head round these last couple of months!" Kirsty smiled  
  
"Ok, cya when I get back. I wont be that long!" Jade said. She walked out of the room and Kirsty heard the door open and then quickly close.  
  
Kirsty jumped up and put on her shoes and went out for a run. She ran up to the Whalf and then stopped to look at the water. She saw her reflection and realised how lucky she was. She couldn't believe that she was back at school, and that she actually knew what she wanted to do when she was older! A P.E TEACHER!  
  
She turned to start running again when she saw a figure that for a moment she thought was Kanes.  
  
'NO!!' She thought ' Cant be!!' She carried on running but came to a halt when she came across Kanes car!She stopped dead in her tracks and walked backwards to where she saw the figure.  
  
' Oh My God' she thought 'it is, what am I gonna do' She found herself going up to Kane and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped at Kirsty. E couldn't believe it.  
  
"Kirst........Hi, ive missed you sooooo much, you got my letter didn't you?" He asked. He leant in to hug Kirsty but she pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
  
Kane stood and just stared at Kirsty. He wasn't expecting that welcome.  
  
"Kane, I love you, but this will never work. So.....u I think it will be best if we......well, if this relationship doesn't go any further, it caused so much pain last time. I don't want to sneak around, but at the same time I don't want to hurt anybody, so I know its best if you just go back to where you have been these last ten months and get on with your life without me!" Kirsty said. She ran off crying, she didn't have a clue how and why she said what she said. But the main thing was that there was no going back to the past, she had to look to the future. HER future!!!! 


	2. What do WE want?

Kirsty ran to Sebs house. She didn't want to go home, so the only place she could and wanted to go to was Sebs. She figured that they would be back from the Diner.  
  
She rushed up to the door, she didn't look like she was crying, so she just wanted to act as normal as she could.  
  
Seb answered the door, Kirsty smiled and walked in.  
  
"Hi Kirst, thought you wanted to be on your own?" Seb said  
  
"Well....I changed my mind and I wanna spend time with you!" Kirsty replied  
  
"Oh, ok. That's fine by me. Don and June are out"  
  
"That's good. Anyway, im getting cold out here, you gonna invite me in?"  
  
"Yep of course!" Seb let Kirsty in and they both sat down on the sofa together. Seb went and got some drinks while Kirsty looked up to the celling wondering what to say.  
  
"So.....did you go for a jog?" Seb asked  
  
"....What? Oh, right, a jog. Yea I did....i?" Kirsty stopped.  
  
Kirsty felt her phone vibrating and pulled it out of her jeans. She still had the same phone she had had when she was with Kane. She looked at the number and recognised it, but she didn't know where from.  
  
"Who is it?" Seb asked.  
  
"Dunno" she placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Seb leaned in for a kiss while Kirsty giggled.  
  
"Kirst??" The voice said. It was Kane, Kirsty knew this and froze. What was happening, it was ALL happening over again. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she love Kane.......or Seb?Was Kane going to keep on phoning her and trying to meet her until Kirsty agreed to be with him??  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane put down the phone, he knew it was Kirsty. He had heard her voice and her laugh. She was laughing with a boy!They were having fun!  
  
Kane looked up and tears formed in his eyes. Did Kirsty really want him to go back to where he was these last couple of months or was she lying.  
  
He thought back to the time when he dumped Kirsty. She had felt a million more time worse than what he did right now, she didn't know why Kane had dumped her, at least Kirsty had given him a reason!! 


	3. Memories and the embarrasment of them

Still st Sebs house.  
  
Kirsty was trying to forget about Kanes phone call and pretend everything was normal between her and Seb. They were siting on the sofa cuddling up to each other. He had her arm around her and every now and then, blew down her neck. Kirsty always cringed when he done this, which made Seb laugh.  
  
"What you laughing at?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"You. Cringing ALL the time. Its really hilarious.I can see it now on the newspaper 'Who would have thought it, Kirsty Sutherland getting all girly when boyfriend blows down her neck'" Seb raised his hands to make a banner shape.  
  
"Shut up. Otherwise ill embarrass you , by telling you some stories that I remember about you getti...." Kirsty replied, she was stopped by Seb.  
  
"Oh, turn it back on me why don't you. So come on what embarrassing times have I had."  
  
"Well, there have been a few. But remember when you and Jade were Romeo and Julliet and Jade turned in to the sexy 'live each day as it comes' girl?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Yea, how could I forget!" Seb said  
  
"Well, when she got a bit too sexy, she started getting a bit too involved, and your face was just soooo funny. Also, that time when you stacked it in front of all the people in the Diner. Theres one more thing aswell, when you kissed me when the lights went out. Well, that should be put on the papers. 'Young Seb gets in touch with his feminist side'" Kirsty laughed while Seb got redder and redder with embarrassment.  
  
"NO!I don't remember any of that stuff!" Seb replied.  
  
Seb started to tickle Kirsty, but before she had a time to respond her fone started ringing. She picked it up,her hands were shaking. She knew who it was. She answered it and then quickly put it down. She still pretended to have a conversation, but with her mum.  
  
"Yea, hi mum.....OH, you want me to come home? Ill be right back!" Kirsty said.  
  
Kirsty put down the fone, and told Seb she had to go. Seb offered to walk her home but Kirsty insited she would be OK. Kirsty went out of the door and waved goodbye to Seb. He waved back. She went around the corner and quickly ran, heading towards the Whalf! 


	4. You know its true

Kirsty ran faster than she had ever done before. Her hair was caught up in her face, and tears rolled down her face. She saw Kane in the distance he was sitting down on the Whalf dangling his legs off the edge. Kirsty ran towards him and stared down at him.  
  
"You think this is funny, dont you? Ringing me all the time. I don't care about you or your life anymore. I used to I know, but that was then, the past. Now is what matters, the present and the future!I will never love you again the way I used to. I will never forgive you for what you done to Dani and I will certainly not...." Kirsty said  
  
Kane burst into tears. He looked up to Kirsty and then quickly looked down.  
  
"Don't start the waterworks on me Kane!"  
  
"Well....you already look as if you've been crying!" Kane answered  
  
"Yea, you're right. I have,but only because you've come back, walked back into my life, when you know to well that I don't want you."  
  
"Kirst..???" Kane stared  
  
"NO! Dont call me Kirst, call me Kirsty if anything!"  
  
"Ok, im sorry. Its just that you are the only thing that makes me happy, the only thing, person that makes me smile. When I left you it was like my whole world went black and white. But now you're here, all the colours have come back. I know that you don't.....NO! Actually, I think youre just lying. You do have feelings for my. Im your first love and your last. Youll always have feelings for me Kirsty. No matter how hard it its to try and forget them you will.Nothing can change the way you feel Kirsty, and you know that!" Kane finished his speech inbetween tears, and took a huge breath.  
  
Kirsty fell to the floor, and stared up at the sky. She didn't know how to feel or what to do.  
  
"And.....i know that you've got another man in your life now. But hes not as special as me is he. Hes not the one you love and long to be with everyday!I know this sounds bigheaded Kirsty, but its not!Its just the facts of life!Its TRUE!!" Kane finished  
  
"Yea, ok, maybe it is true. I will never forget you and I do want to be with you!But...i cant be with you, for so many reasons!My family, Seb and my friens. God knows what it would do to them! You must understand this!" Kirsty replied  
  
"Yea I understand but if you love you and you love me, then we should be together!"  
  
"Its not as simple as that!" 


	5. Arrangements

Kane and Kirsty sat on the Whalf for hours, they were like a modern day Romeo and Julliet and they didn't know what to do. Kirsty had only just got over him and started with her normal life again. And Kane, well he couldn't live without Kirsty her was the one thing that kept him alive.  
  
"Listen Kirsty..fell this!" Kane grabbed Kirstys hand and placed it to his heart. "Youre the one person that makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time..not even my Aunt can do that!" Kane chuckled.  
  
Kirsty looked him in the eye.  
  
"I need some time to think about this! Kane just....?" Kirsty said  
  
Kirsty and Kane sat in silence for a few moments and the Kane spoke.  
  
"I know what we can do!" Kane beamed.  
  
"what?" Kirsty said glumly  
  
"We can go away for a few days together, you can pretend you are going on holiday with a couple of you mates and..well..I can book a hotel in Yabbie Creek, for say..2 days!How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds great, but..i would have to convince my parents and that would take a lot of hard work!"  
  
"Well, you can at least try can't you." Kane replied  
  
"Yep. Sure can. If you ring me tonight and tell me the arrangements, ill speak to my parents about it as soon as I get home!OK?" Kirsty said. "But...i'm not promising anything. I love you but this doesn't mean that we are going to be together.OK!"  
  
Kirsty walked away, Kane stared after her. He had sooooooo many thoughts running through his head and he was so confused. Kane grabbed his phone and rang Kirsty mobile number, he saw Kirsty pick it out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Kirsty said  
  
"I'm missing you already!" Kane shouted down the phone. Kirsty turned around and blew a kiss to him. Kane pretended to catch it. 


	6. Persuading

Kirsty walked home to her family. She had gone through in her head what she was going to say to them, and how she was going to persuade them to let her go away for a few days with 'friends'. She had enough trouble persuading them to let her go to the rock concert last year.  
  
She arrived home, seeing her family sitting at the table. Her Mum, Dad, Dani, Max and Jade.  
  
"Hiya..............erm.....Mum, Dad. Would you let me go away for 2 nights? To Yabbie Creek?" Kirsty asked  
  
"WHAT??" Rhys shouted. He rose off his chair.  
  
"DAD!" Kirsty stopped, she realised that if she wanted to go she would have to get in to her fathers good books. "Well...the kids at the surf club are going, and kids from school. All it is....... is a group of us going to have this..like activity weekend thing. It looks really good, and I really want to go. PLEASE!"  
  
"What! I wanna go!" Max shouted.  
  
"But u can't coz it's all booked up. OK!" Kirsty said through gritted teeth. Max got the idea.  
  
Shelley and Rhys looked at each other.  
  
"Oh come on. Is it that you don't trust me, is that it? I'm not mature enough?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Kirst....you're one of the most maturest person I've ever met. Well, now you are, you weren't last year!" Shelley said.  
  
"Mum, please let me go!"  
  
"God!" Jade said. She stormed out the room.  
  
"MUM??????" Kirsty shouted.  
  
"Well..ok, give me all the details now, and well see. When is it by the way?" Rhys asked.  
  
"Erm..tonight. Simones mum is picking me up at 6:30pm. Is that ok?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"What?" Kirsty did you have to leave it that late?" Rhys asked  
  
"She just told my today. You won't have to worry about me though. I've got my phone if you need me, and I'll give you the name of the hotel when I get it, and....!" Kirstys phone rung. She picked it up and saw "Kane" on the screen. She held it to her ear.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHHH...Simone....I thought you would ring me. Listen my parents are letting me go, well I think they are, and I need to know the hotel!" Kirsty said to Kane.  
  
"Who? Simone?" Kane said  
  
"YES!!!I need the address" Kirsty coughed.  
  
Kane told her the address, and she wrote it down.  
  
"Thank you Simone. So your mum's picking me up at 6:30pm yes?" Kirsty said  
  
"Yes, I am!" Kane said "I love you!"  
  
"I loooooooo oooh........look at the time.....I have to go now. Cya at 6:30pm" Kirsty hung up. She looked at her parents. "See, all sorted. Heres the address and im going to have a shower now, so if you'll excuse me, then im going upstairs!"  
  
Max looked at Kirsty  
  
"Please Kirst......Just for one night?" he pleaded.  
  
"NO! You have to be over 13 to go!"  
  
"But I'm 13 next week!" he argued  
  
"SEE, you're not 13 yet are you. You're sooooo dumb. Anyway, Bye my buddy oh pal, Maxie, Waxie, Maxine!" She shouted. She patted him on the head, then kissed him and made her way up the stairs. "WOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOO! Oh, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for Maxies a jolly good fellllloooowwwwww, and so say all of us!!"  
  
She dashed upstairs and stumbled as she went. She didn't have time to answer anyone's questions about why she was so happy. After all, she didn't even like Simone! 


	7. Together FOEVER!

By the time Kirsty was ready to go it was 6:40pm and Kane had phoned her on her mobile to check she was OK!  
  
"Yes Kane. I'm fine. I just needed more time to get myself ready for you!" Kirsty had said.  
  
"Oh, you didn't need to do that! I'll love you no matter what you look like." Kane had replied.  
  
"Would you? Really? You're just saying that aren't you? You wouldn't really like it if I turned into a monster at sunset would you?" Kirsty laughed  
  
"Well, sunset is a bit early, I mean that's only like....erm.?"  
  
"8:00pm, Kane!" Kirsty said.  
  
"Yea! Early or what? Sooooooo are you gonna come out or what? I'd rather talk to you while I'm looking at your gorgeous face." Kane said  
  
"I'm coming right now, oh, and believe me you wont want to look at me the first thing in the morning Kane." Kirsty replied. They both hung up and Kirsty said her goodbyes to her family.  
  
She hugged everyone in turn then went to Max. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thanks Maxie. It means a lot"  
  
He replied "That's OK, but you owe me. BIGTIME! Oh, and can you phone me tonight? Please. I get lonely when you're not here!  
  
"Sure!" Kirsty said, and she walked out the door. Her phone rung again.  
  
"KANE, WHAT NOW!!!!!!?????"  
  
"WOW! You sound sexy when you angry! Are you coming babe? Kane replied  
  
"Yea, obviously. Look, I can see you!" Kirsty screamed. She waved her arms furiously and Kane jumped out the car and ran towards her. Kane gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you Mr Phillips" she said into her phone.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Mrs Phill..." Kane said.  
  
"Don't you mean future Mrs Phillips? Coz that's what I'll be, right?" Kirsty laughed.  
  
"Sure will." He said, also talking to his phone.  
  
"Are you aware that you're losing all your credit and we look like total jerks talking into our phones like this?" Kirsty laughed. They both looked at themselves in the car windows, and quickly put their phones away. Kane grabbed Kirstys hand and put her in the car. He took her bags and put them into the boot. Kane jumped into the drivers seat and they drove off together in to the sunset, ready for the holiday of a LIFETIME!! Full of adventures, adventures and, oh, did I mention adventures?  
  
THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Its OURS! FOEVER AND EVER!

"Kane, are we there yet?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Nope. We've got about another10minutes left!" Kane said.  
  
"OK!" She replied.  
  
They drove along the roads until they reached a lodge in the middle of a village.  
  
"KANE. Is this it? Is this really it? I mean, it's amazing. Oh my god" Kirsty screamed. She kissed Kane on the cheek and started to jump up and down.  
  
"Yes, this is it Kirst. It's OUR place!" Kane replied.  
  
"YEA! For two nights. This is going to be great fun" Kirsty shouted. She kissed Kane for the second time.  
  
"Well, it's not JUST ours for two nights!" Kane said  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"NO. It's our home, for as long as we want it babe." Kane replied. Kirsty turned round and stared at it, she walked towards it and just stood there. Then she saw it. Stain glass windows, beanbags everywhere and through the windows she saw a huge TV, with surrounded sound. Kane put the radio up in his car. It was R Kelly; turn back the hands of time. Kirsty felt tears streaming down her face. She loved it; she was amazed at the lodge. It was perfect. There were benches all around it and it was everything she dreamt of.  
  
"Hey. Don't you like it?" Kane asked Kirsty, when he saw the tears  
  
"Kane. Its best thing that's ever happened to me. It's great. Our dream house; Great TV, beanbags and stained glass windows, and not to mention you and my best song ever." Kirsty screamed. She pulled Kane into a kiss. Then they just held each other and looked at their new house, listening to their favourite song (R Kelly). Before they knew it, it was getting dark and they were still holding each other and staring into each others arms.  
  
" Hey. I thought you said you turn into a monster at sunset" Kane laughed.  
  
"JOKE! I wouldn't do that to you!" Kirsty said "Are we going to go in? I haven't seen it yet!"  
  
"I have. I did it all up. I don't know if your will like it!" Kane said  
  
"As long as its not deadly snakes or killer cockroaches!" Kirsty laughed  
  
"Yea!" Kane took Kirstys hand and took her up the wooden steps which lead into the house. "This is the living room. Its quite big isn't it?"  
  
"It's huge Kane. Well, it is for two of us. I can't believe this!" Kirsty laughed  
  
"And..this is the bathroom; it needs a bit of decorating though!" Kane said  
  
"Well, we can do that cant we?" Kirsty suggested  
  
"Yep. Sure can."  
  
"These two rooms are the spare room and our room. Unless you want to use this room and I'll use the spare room. If you don't want to share, that is!" Kane said  
  
"Kane? What's the point in getting a house if were not going to share bedrooms?" Kirsty replied. Kane smiled at her a kissed her.  
  
Kirsty and Kane had a great first night in their first house together; they watched TV with their new surrounded sound system and sat on their new beanbags. They also had a pillow fight, which ended up with Kane getting a huge whack from Kirsty over the head and the pillow splitting and feathers landing all over him. Kirsty had a giggle fit over this (which you can imagine), once she started laughing, she couldn't stop. So Kane decided to join in the fun, and they told jokes and funny stories ALL night long. They watched funny films and by the time they were in bed it was way past 3:00am. Kane even heard Kirsty laughing in her sleep! 


	9. What are you like?

Kane woke up in the morning to find Kirsty lying on the floor.  
  
"Hey! Kirst? Why are you down there?" Kane asked once she woke up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Right" Kirsty giggled. "I well......I fell off the bed last night and I couldn't be bothered to get up!"  
  
"OK!" Kane replied "You're so stupid sometimes Kirst"  
  
"I am not!! Anyways, I'm going to have a shower!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Okie Dokie!" Kane said. Kirsty got up and made her way to the bathroom. Kane stared at her and then looked up at the ceiling when she had gone out of sight.  
  
"WWWWWWWOOOOOO!" Kane heard Kirsty scream.  
  
"What the hell...???" Kane shouted.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok! It's nothing!" Kirsty replied  
  
"Are you sure?" Kane asked. He went to turn the handle of the bathroom to go in.  
  
"WAIT!" Kirsty shouted. "GOD! That was close."  
  
Kirsty pulled herself along the floor and grabbed a towel. She put it on top of her and told Kane that he could come in. He did.  
  
"Hey, babe. What happened? Are you ok?" Kane asked sounding worried.  
  
"I'm fine. I just was just about to get in the shower when I slipped!" Kirsty whispered "You're right, I am stupid!"  
  
Kane laughed. "I think you better give the shower a miss today, what do you rekon?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I'll take you to your royal bed chamber!" Kane went to pick Kirsty up but she stopped him.  
  
"Hang on! This towel isn't........you know!"  
  
"Oh right! Well, I'll help you on to your feet" He did and then Kane turned around while Kirsty put the towel the whole way around her. He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.  
  
He placed her on the bed and laughed to himself as he made his own way to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was breakfast time and Kane was making a fry up.  
  
"Hey. That's a bit fattening isn't it?" Kirsty laughed "People would pay to have my figure........not!"  
  
"Course they would Kirst.......you look amazing as usual. Anyway, you really think that I'm making YOUR breakfast?" Kane replied. Kirsty pouted.  
  
"Oh right. You've persuaded me!"  
  
Kirsty walked up to the table and quickly spun around to face Kane, but as she did she stubbed her toe on the table leg.  
  
"Damn. Stupid table!" Kirsty cried.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yea. It's just sore that's all." Kirsty said, rubbing her foot.  
  
"Well...you sit down and I'll bring you the breakfast!" Kane laughed.  
  
He brought their food over and they began to eat.  
  
"This is good Kane, where did you learn to cook like this?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Well, you see.........I've always been a natural with cooking!"  
  
Kirsty smiled at Kane and took a bite of her sausage.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Kirsty said. She spat out her sausage into her hand and limped to the bin. She then hobbled over to the sink, put on the tap and quickly placed her mouth underneath the tap to get the water. Kane looked at her with amazement.  
  
'What's she done his time' He though, as Kirsty started to gurgle the water and spit it out. He went up behind her and put his arms around her. Kirsty turned around and Kane moved in to kiss her, Kirsty pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
"I've bit my tongue so I can't kiss you. It hurts and it's bleeding!" Kirsty laughed "Told you I was stupid.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose, so you couldn't kiss me?" Kane asked.  
  
"Do you really think I would go through THAT much pain, just so I couldn't kiss you?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
Kirsty kissed Kane on the lips which made Kane go weak at the knees.  
  
"WOW! Thanks" Kane shouted.  
  
"You wont say that when you look in the mirror!" Kirsty laughed.  
  
Kane licked his lips.  
  
"Urggg....blood! Kirst.....??????"  
  
"You asked me to kiss you!"  
  
"I don't care anyway. I love anything that belongs to you." Kane laughed, and they kissed again! 


	10. If tomorrow NEVER comes?

It was 10:00am and Kane and Kirsty had decided to go back to bed and have a lie in.  
  
"I think we better get up Kane. We've got stuff to do." Kirsty said. She got up and was still fully dressed in her clothes and shoes. So was Kane. She went in to the toilet and pushed the 'on' button on the radio.  
  
"If tomorrow never comes. Would she know how much I love her? Did I try in everyway to show her every day that she's my only one? If my time on earth was through, she must face this world without me. Is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes.......so tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, if tomorrow never comes." Ronan Keating's voice blasted out from the radio. Kane jumped out of bed ran downstairs and started his car!  
  
"Kane........?" Kirsty stopped as she got out the bathroom and saw no sign of Kane.  
  
"Come on" Kane called. He ran up the stairs and pulled her down.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've had in inspiration?"  
  
They ran out to the car. Kane sped down the highway and put on his Kylie Minogue CD.  
  
"Baby, when I heard you. For the ..........first time I knew, we were meant to be as ooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee!" Sang Kirsty and Kane.  
  
They laughed and chuckled all the way until Kane stopped outside a huge shopping mall.  
  
"WOW!" Kirsty screamed. Kane grabbed her hand and pulled her into every shop he could. He brought her clothes, jewellery and anything she wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The final shop they went in was a swimsuit one. Kirsty grabbed a bikini and Kane grabbed some swimming shorts. They both had the Union Jack on them. They ran into the changing rooms and tried them on. Kirsty was the first to get ready. She ran out in the bikini, pulled open the curtains to Kane's changing room and dragged him out.  
  
"What do you think?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"You look fab" Kane replied. . Kirsty pretended to do the catwalk and then Kane followed. Kirstys laughed her head off. When they were getting changed back Kane could hear Kirsty laughing in the room next door.  
  
'mad' thought Kane.  
  
Kane brought their swimming things and then they decided to walk past all the shops on the way back to the car, not stopping at a single one. After all, they had spent hundreds and hundreds of dollars on other stuff already.  
  
"Do you know what?" Kane asked  
  
"No. What?" Kirsty replied  
  
"We are going to put on our new swimming stuff and go down to the beach!"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes. We are."  
  
They got into the car and drove to the nearest beach. Kirsty recognised a few boys from school, but she just kept her head down and they didn't see her. They found a spot to sit and then they quickly rushed to the toilets to get changed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Sutherlands house.  
  
Jade sat at the table with Nick and Seb.  
  
"So she just went without phoning me?" Seb asked  
  
"Yes. She came in late and said that Simones mum was picking her up for this weekend thing!" Jade replied.  
  
Max walked into the room.  
  
"Well.........she didn't phone me. She promised that she would. She's never broke a promise. The only time she did was when she said she'd meet me but she never did because she met you...seb...instead. Hey, you don't think that she's gone with a boy do you or found a boyfriend out there. She only ever breaks promises when she's in a relationship!" Max argued.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm her boyfriend. She wouldn't betray me. I know that for a fact!" Seb shouted.  
  
"For a fact....ay!" Nick smirked.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE. HES RIGHT, KIRSTY WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT MAX!" Jade screamed. She was also annoyed that Kirsty hadn't phoned and was also having second thoughts about Kirsty going on a 'fun weekend' with Simone. She never told her boyfriend, Seb or Max this though.  
  
A few minutes pasted before Dani walked in.  
  
"Hey all. Heard from Kirst?"  
  
"Nope. Afraid not" Max said glumly.  
  
"Arrrghhhh. This is getting annoying now. It's like we're all just sitting here waiting for Kirsty to ring. Why are you sooo.....interested in her social life Jade?" Nick inquired.  
  
"Arggggghhhhh" Jade Replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Beach  
  
"Hey Kirsty. Do you wanna go on the jet ski?" Kane asked her.  
  
"You serious? Sure I'd love to." She got up and brushed herself down. "Oh. Wait. Damn it, I've got to phone Max. I promised." She picked up Kane's phone, and began to dial without asking.  
  
"Oh, Kane can I use your phone. Yes of course you can Kirsty. Thanks Kane. No problem Kirst...." Kane said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry!" Kirsty laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Sutherlands house  
  
The phone began to ring.  
  
"I'll get it" Jade said. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Summer Bay Caravan Park? Who's calling please?"  
  
"Hiya Jade. Its Kirsty. I'm having a fantastic time. Hotel...erm.....lodge is great, weathers fantastic. Simones being a total cow as always and I'm on the beach having a wonderful time. Now, can I speak to Max please.....QUICK!"  
  
"Thanks Kirst.....nice speaking to you too." Jade passed the phone onto Max.  
  
"Hey Maxie. You haven't let them know anything have you. You haven't led them on to know that I'm not with Simone?"  
  
"Oh no. Would I ever do that?" Max said  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Erm...... Though I did say something by mistake" Max whispered. "About you not ringing me last night and how you were probably with a boy."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"I couldn't help it. It just came out. I was annoyed about you not phoning me!"  
  
"Oh, yea. Well I'm sorry about that. I forgot."  
  
"That's ok. Anyway they don't suspect a thing"  
  
"That's good. Anyway I've got to go now. Give my love to everyone and say sorry to Jade. Tell Seb that I'm sorry for not telling him and that I'll make it up to him when I get home!" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Ok!" Max said. They both put down the phone.  
  
"Jade, she said sorry to you and Seb she said she was sorry too and that she'd make it up to you when she got home!" Max told Jade and Seb.  
  
Seb smiled and left the table to get a drink.  
  
"I don't believe it. I waited her for 2 hours for her to phone to keep Jade and Seb happy and she doesn't even want to speak to me and she never even passed on a message to me. A 'HELLO' would have been nice" Nick said as he walked out of the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The beach  
  
Kirsty and Kane made their way to the Jet Ski booth. Kane paid and Kirsty told Kane that he had to go first.  
  
"Oh. Do I have to? You're great at this stuff, please go first!" Kane pleaded.  
  
"KANE? I want you to go first....for me." She pouted.  
  
Kane agreed and Kirsty watched from the jet ski while Kane got strapped in and got ready. Kirsty blew Kane a kiss as they started. Kane, who had never done it before let out a high pitched girly scream as he bobbled along on the water.  
  
After a few minutes Kane 'seemed' to be getting the hang of it. He had fell off at least twice because he was only concentrating on one thing; Kirsty. He kept blowing her kisses and waving!  
  
"Kane? STOP IT!You're going to hurt yourself" Kirsty was screaming back.  
  
"No I wont. I've got it ALL under control!" As Kane said this he went flying into the sea which left the driver of the Jet Ski to have no alternative but to go back to shore and let Kirsty swap places with Kane.  
  
It was now Kristy's turn on the Jet Ski and she was far, far better than Kane. He looked at her with a very cute smile (you know the one) and gave her the thumbs up. Kirsty done a flip in the air, and Kane gasped but then gave a sigh of relief when he realised that it was part of her 'performance'.  
  
"Wow. She's good isn't she?" The Jet Ski driver said.  
  
"Yes. She's mine!" Kane snapped back as he saw the driver look at Kirsty in a perverted way.  
  
As soon as they got off the beach the better, the man on the Jet Ski was giving them the creeps!  
  
They chased each other down the pier, knocking people as they went past. Kirsty slowed down, however, when she saw Josh ahead. Kane came up behind, and without an explanation Kirsty screamed Joshs name and pushed Kane into the water. This caused Josh to turn around and Kane to make a huge splash as he into the water.  
  
"Hey. Kirst.......What are you doing here?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm here with Simone and others for this fun weekend thing. It's not very good so I decided to come to the beach instead....on my own!" Kirsty replied "I could ask you the same thing"  
  
"I'm just here to get lunch. I'm on the way to the city to see my mum. She'll be expecting me soon." Josh said. There was a cough from under the pier which Kirsty gathered must have been Kane's.  
  
"What was that?" Josh Inquired.  
  
"What. I didn't hear anything.......anyway, I've gotta get an ice cream now. Soooooooo I'll see you around. Are you going home tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Ok. Could you say hi to everyone and just tell them that I'm having a wonderful time." Kirsty said.  
  
"Yes of course. I'll see you later Kirst" With that he left and Kirsty waited until he was out of sight before getting down on her knees and pulling Kane up from the sea.  
  
"That's for giving me a warning before you pushed me in." Kane said  
  
"Sorry. It was just an immediate reaction I guess. It won't happen again I promise. Besides you wouldn't like it if Josh saw you and told my family and this holiday was cut short would you? They would NEVER let me see you!"  
  
Kane smiled at Kirsty and got her soaking wet. She pushed him away and then ran off with Kane chasing after her.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Kirsty and Kane made their way to a carnival Court. You had to be over 21 to enter but Kirsty could pass for a 21 year old any day, once she was made up. So she was let in, along with Kane.  
  
Kirsty had had a few drinks and Kane hadn't had a single one.  
  
"I think you should slow down on those drinks Kirst.....please" Kane argued.  
  
"Kane. Just let me have this last one. You have one with me"  
  
"No. I go all funny when I just have a little trickle of alcohol."  
  
"Ah well. Look they're coming round with shots of vodka here look......" She said. "OVER HERE!" A lady with the shots in her hand had opened Kirsty's mouth and poured in the vodka, before Kane had time to react.  
  
"Hey. Don't do that!" Kane shouted at the lady. She walked away and Kirsty looked at Kane. He thought Kirsty had swallowed her vodka so he went and kissed her.  
  
Kirsty poured the whole mouthful of vodka into Kane's mouth, and his immediate reaction was to swallow, so he did!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
15 minutes later Kane felt himself feel a bit faint. Kirsty was completely drunk so they both decided to walk home. Bumping into sign posts and lamp posts as they walked.  
  
Once they had reached their lodge they fell down onto the bed and Kirsty looked at Kane.  
  
"You're sooooooooooooooooooooo, so, so, so, so pretty Kane. Like a little pwetty pwetty pwetty babbie boy" Kirsty told Kane.  
  
"You Kirsty Worsty are PWEEEEEETTY toooo. Like a pweetty girly wirly" Kane replied.  
  
Kane got out of bed and put on his favourite CD, Nellyvile.  
  
"Numberrrrrrrrrrr 5" He said to him self. "YESSSSSSSS. It's getting hot in herre."  
  
"So hot" laughed Kirsty  
  
"So take off all your clothes" Kane screamed  
  
"I am, getting so hot. I wanna take my clothes off!" Kirsty finished. Kane began to take off his top and he threw it round his head like a cowboy and then let go so it landed on Kirsty. She laughed, and did the same.  
  
He kissed her on her neck and she chucked like a 5 year old school girl.  
  
"Kirsty...are you sure?" Kane asked  
  
"Yes I am, pweeeettyyyyy boy"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The truth was that she was not ready at all!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry about this chapter. It's not that good, but please review!! 


	11. Did we?

Kirsty and Kane woke up the next morning.  
  
"Hey!" Kane said. He leant in to kiss her, but Kirsty pulled away. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I've just got a hangover ok. A headache and that." She said.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kirsty leaped out of bed and ran towards the toilet. Kane heard her be sick.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want anything? A drink of water, perhaps?" Kane asked.  
  
Kirsty came out. "NO! I'm fine. Really!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The morning went by slowly, Kane tried talking to Kirsty but she kept on blanking him. She refused to talk to him.  
  
"I'm going to paint the walls, are you gonna help me?" Kane said, carrying to opened cream paints.  
  
"Whatever!" Kirsty replied. She grabbed a paint roller and dipped it into the tin. She began to paint.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
At The Sutherlands.  
  
"Kirsty's coming home tonight, Seb" Jade told him.  
  
"Yea I know" He replied.  
  
"I think might phone her just to make sure." Jade said.  
  
"I'll do it." Seb replied. He picked up his phone and dialled Kirstys number.  
  
"Hello" Kirsty said glumly as she picked it up.  
  
"Hi, it's Seb."  
  
"I guessed that" Kirsty snapped. "I'm sorry Seb, I didn't mean to do that. Its just..............?"  
  
"What Kirst........don't you like it there. Do you want to come home?"  
  
"NO it's not that. It's great. I'll be back later, its just that.........?" Kirsty began to cry. Kane ran up to her and hugged her. "I've got to go Seb, sorry." Kirsty put down the phone and cried into Kanes shoulder.  
  
"What is it Kirst?" Kane asked.  
  
"It's just last night. Did we..........?" Kirsty said.  
  
"Oh Kirst. Is that what all of this is about? Don't you remember?"  
  
"NO. I was drunk Kane."  
  
"I vaguely remember it. We were going to.....you know, but then I realised that it would be unfair to you because you were drunk, and I knew that we were both going to regret it in the end!"  
  
"Oh right." Kirsty smiled at him and Kane hugged her again. "Thanks Kane!"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"Kane.........I wasn't talking to you this morning because I though that if we did do it last night then I wouldn't be able to remember my first time, and that would be awful!" Kirsty said.  
  
"Same here. I wanted it to be special."  
  
"You haven't either then?"  
  
"No. Shame ay" Kirsty kissed him.  
  
"I was thinking..........tonight would be special." Kirsty said  
  
"But.......you need to go home."  
  
"That can wait." Kirsty laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, at the Sutherlands.  
  
"I don't think she's coming. Its 10:00pm and she not here yet. She'll probably be here tomorrow morning." Dani said.  
  
"Yea, probably. She was upset on the phone though. I'm going to phone her." Seb replied. He phoned her but no one answered, so he phoned again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kane and Kirsty were just getting ready for their big night.  
  
"Get it Kirst!"  
  
"But......oh ok!"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, when you coming home?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Seb. Listen can you tell mum or dad to pick me up tomorrow midday. I have something to tell you all and something to show you!"  
  
"Oh ok. Can I come?"  
  
"Yea. I want everyone to come. You, Jade, Nick, Max, Mum and dad."  
  
"What about Dani."  
  
"NO. I'M GOING TO TELL HER LATER!" Kirsty shouted. Kirsty told him the address and directions, and then they both said goodbye and put the phone down.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Seb told everyone the details. They couldn't understand why Dani was not allowed to come. But they didn't argue because they knew how stubborn Kirsty can get. Luckily Dani was not at home so it was ok.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty smiled at Kane.  
  
"They're coming round tomorrow. I'm going to tell them EVERYTHING." Kirsty said. Kane kissed her and they both fell on the bed.  
  
"Right!" Kane said.  
  
"Ok!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"You sure? Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" They laughed together and then kissed passionately until sunrise. 


	12. Preparations

Kirsty and Kane woke the morning after.  
  
They got dressed, and talked about everything.  
  
"Kirsty? Don't you feel closer now we've......you now? Like more...?" Kane inquired.  
  
"Yea, I suppose I do........more like.....I don't know, but I know what you mean, more like 'We can do anything we want to do' more like adults and more like a proper solid couple?" Kirsty said.  
  
"My point exactly" Kane replied.  
  
Kirsty and Kane laughed together all morning. But then it dawned on Kirsty that she would have to tell her family, and Seb that she was with Kane again. They were coming round to pick her up in a few hours and Kirsty, nor Kane were prepared.  
  
" Kane. My family and Seb are coming round soon!" Kirsty said to Kane.  
  
"Not Dani though?" Kane asked.  
  
"NO, I suppose I'll have to tell her later. I can't bear telling them and Dani all at once. I'll let it sink in first"  
  
Kane decided to prepare a speech for when the Sutherlands and Seb came round. It wasn't going as well as he had expected.  
  
"So, finally you're here. As you can see.....i...er....love your daughter sooooo much. I would do anything for her. I brought her this house, and we WILL be together forever.I know you don't like me...but......ah, oh well, you'll just have to...oh no, I'll change that bit! Anyway, I love Kirsty, as you can see" Kane was speaking to Kirsty, who was sitting on the couch. Kane, however, was standing upright infront of her. Both of his hands were trying to keep his piece of paper steady, as he was shaking so much. He was wearing a black suit.  
  
"KANE!!!??? You've already said that bit about loving me!"  
  
"Yea, I know that.....but I just want to make sure that they know I do!"  
  
"Also, it looks like you're dressed to impress. Don't wear that. I want them to see us for who we really are, I don't want you looking like Josh or any of them snobs!"  
  
Kane laughed to himself, and sat down, racking his brain for a perfect speech! 


	13. Persuading

It was nearly time for the sutherlands except Dani and Seb to arrive. Kane was realy nervous. He didn't know what to expect or what reaction he would get. He had took Kirstys advice on the don't dress to impress thing, so he went out and just brought himself some new casual jeans and shirt. Kirsty loved it, and thought it was so sweet how he was making a speech and buying new gear just for her family.  
  
"My family have no reason at all not to accept you now Kane. You are a real gentleman" She said  
  
"Well. I wouldn't be too sure. You know what your dads capable of!"  
  
"Yea. But you've got money, You've brought us a lovely place to live, and you are doing your best to prove to them that you are truly sorry for what you done. What else can we do. Anyway, I will still be with yoou no matter what they say!!" Kirsty said supportively.  
  
"Thanks Kirst. I love you so much"  
  
Just then............there was a knock on the door!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
SORRY IT ISNT MUCH. I WILL WRITE MORE SOON 


End file.
